Moonlit Wolf
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: A curse long ago placed, a love that must be found, an ancient evil to be defeated. Serenity doesn't know it but her life is going to become a legend known by all!
1. Prologue

Moonlit wolf

By Chikara-Yuy

Serenity walked through the halls. She had no one with her. Her protectors had disappeared. This had worried the queen her mother for the queen deeply loved her daughter.

However, the queen did not know one thing about her though she knew all else. The princess was in love with a soldier a forbidden love, above all else. It was forbidden for anyone to love another above or below his or her status. The princess's love was assigned to protect her he was a soldier from Saturn.

Serenity didn't think anyone could find out about her love for him but the queen of Saturn did.

Serenity did not know this. A crash shook the castle, Serenity stumbled then stood steady although her protectors had disappeared the outers had come to her and stayed. They had,in time had taught her to protect herself and fight. Serenity ran to the main hall, which was far from her.

Hurrying by lifting up her skirt, she dashed out the main hall's doors.

The battle raged before and Serenity searched for her love the one whom, didn't know how she felt.

Serenity gasped at what she saw. Her love had fallen, she rushed to his side and leaned over his form.

"Princess...get out of here."

"I cannot leave you."

"You… must live!"

"I love you!"

The soldier died before he heard her say those words. Serenity cried. The war was over. Her mother's kingdom was gone.

Serenity stood and gave the one before her a look of pure hatred.

"You took my love, now I take your life."

Serenity's body began to change and the sword she had been holding dropped from her hands as her form changed. It rippled and glowed and there in the princess's place stood a lone white wolf.

Prince Darien's eyes widened.

"No!"

The wolf lunged at him and scratched his face leaving a scar over his right eye.

Darien pulled out a knife and struck with it slashing across the wolf's chest. Leaving a long gash.

Darien smiled and said mockingly. "Good bye princess." before he could place the killing blow he was encased in a bubble.

The queen of Saturn appeared before the wolf.

"Princess you have broken a law that has been in place for generations. For that you must be punished."

"This curse I place upon you, you shall be immortal, a White wolf of the day, A woman of the night.

You will not remember being human in your wolf form nor will you remember being wolf in your human form. In your human form you shall be unable to love. But to break this curse a man must love you and you must learn to love him, but it takes more than that to lift a Saturn curse. After love has been established you will slowly but surely die, if your love does not defeat the demon that follows you so."

Knowingly the queen of the moon placed the curse of immortality on Darien, and for the traitorous inner senshi they would not rest until the curse on their princess was broken.

The wolf princess watched this and was sent to earth, her faithful guardians, the outer senshi were sent after her.

-

End prologue.

RR for more!


	2. chapter 1

Moonlit wolf

By Chikara-Yuy

I have to say, that I am happy with the reviews I received and am glad some of you want me to continue this story.

I also want to continue it.

Hehe, anyway I do not own sailormoon or gundamwing.

-

Serenity looked up at the moon, the place that had been her home. Destroyed. She then looked around her. For a thousand years now, she had lived on earth, she had noticed that she hadn't aged past seventeen. She had changed her looks a bit, her hair was shorter for easier care it was a boyish hair cut, and it was sorta spikey. Another thing that had changed was that she had gotten a bit taller. She looked down to the dog beside her, she had taken him in for protection, she had named him Shadow, for he was as black as the shadows. Serenity turned her head back to the moon, and as she did something wizzed past her head.

She turned to see a dart embedded in the tree. -so he finally found us.- For some reason she knew Darien was following her, trying to kill her.

To tell the truth she wondered why, she remembered The Moon Kingdom and standing in front of him ready to fight him. Then all goes black. But still he hunted her, and she had to fight him on many occasions, and always, always got away.

She started to run signaling Shadow to follow her, so he was going to ty again? Looks like she was going to have to go somewhere else. It seemed she was always moving. During her time on earth she had seen many a war or deaths in fact earth at this time was engaging in a war wtih space, some colonies there. She had also heard tale of Gundams and extrodinary people who piloted them.

She knew that the Gundams fought for peace. She did her part during the night she would break into places she knew that the people who were fighting the Gundams hid.

She always posed as a soldier and it worked everytime. She had also heard tale of a Lady by the name of Relena a pacifist who said fighting was unnessary to gain peace. In her opinion the girl was stupid. If you don't fight back its not like the person attacking is going to stop to ask for a peace treaty and aplogize. Peace only came through fighting.

Serenity dodged trees as she ran Shadow at her side as she came out of the trees she thought of the place she could go. She would go to space, one of the colonies.

She looked behind her and headed down the hill managing not to get hit with any of the darts Darien's men were shooting at her going back into another part of the woods she decided to lead them through her traps.

Serenity stopped at the hole she had covered and waited one of the men appeared winded.

"Your fast for a woman." he stated but not fast enough. The soldier blind to anyone but her stepped right into her trap. Serenity smiled and leaned over the edge. "Yeah and your stupid for a man."

She then took off to make sure her other traps were ready. In all she caught the six that had been sent after her. She knew Darien would'nt come to do his own dirty work yet.

She had caugt two in a net. The first one in the hole, and a another had fallen in with him tyring to get him out. The other two were caught and were hanging by thier ankles in the trees.

With a grin of victory she left her signature on one of the trees for Darien to see it was a full moon with a paw print in the middle of it.

Smiling up at the men she then left them to be found by Darien.

She smiled when she reached the outskirts of a small city. She fingered the necklace around her neck, she had found when she awakened for the first time on earth. It was silver and the charm on it was a full moon with a paw print in it. Thus were she got her signature mark.

She patted Shadow on the head, and with that she wandered down to the city and after an hour of waiting bodered a shuttle.

-

end chapter.

Well what cha think? RR!


	3. chapter 2

Moonlit wolf

By Chikara-Yuy

New chapter up!

I am glad you want me to continue this cause I like it a lot myself also!

Okay thank you for the reviews.

And i do not own gundam wing or sailor moon.

-

Duo wandered amoung the rubble of the colony. He and the others were searching for survivors.

Looking to his left he could hav sworn that he saw a girl walk behind a large piece of the rubble.

"Hey!" he called heading after her, as he about went around the same rubble a black dog barred his way.

"Whoa," started Duo. "Nice doggy." Duo backed away from the dog then noticed a slighty bigger dog, a white one this time behind it, and that dog was hurt. It looked like some loose rubble had fallen on it.

"Okay doggy," started Duo again. "I just want to help your friend okay?"

The black dog stared at him and backed away still growling a little lower though in his throat.

Duo moved closer to the white dog. "Hey there," said Duo. "I'm gonna help you okay?"

The white dog stared up at him with its blue eyes, and it seemed to trust him...Till it saw a gun in his hand.

Duo jumped back as the dog struggled harshly to get up and snapped at him its eyes glued to his gun.

"Wow, your a good doggy, you know what a gun is." Duo put his gun away, and watched as the dog relaxed.

Duo bent down and worked on getting the rubble off the dog. When he had succeded. He heard an all to familiar voice yelling. "Maxwell!"

Duo turned to see the others coming towards him. They still had thier guns out in case some Oz soldiers were hiding about somewhere.

"You seen anything Duo?" Questioned Quatre.

"Nope. Nothing cept these doggies."

Heero looked down at the dogs and saw that they had postioned themselves between him and Duo.

"Duo those aren't dogs!" Said Quatre looking at them. "Thier Wolves."

"Eh?" Stated the American pilot stared at him. "Really!"

The white 'wolf' growled at Heero who had his gun trained on it.

"Heero! Don't shoot it! It was hurt I just helped it." Said Duo in a rush.

Heero lowered his gun and watched the wolf relax as it was put away, but he noticed that it remained alert.

"Can we keep'um huh?" Asked Duo.

"No."

"But Heero.."

"No."

"They could help us on missions. Oz would be terrified of these guys." Said Duo bending down and hugging both of the wolves tight.

Quatre mangaged to get Duo off them before he suffocated them.

"Well, many people are scared of wolves Heero." Said Quatre pointedly.

Heero stared then grunted. "Hn."

"Yay!" chirped Duo.

"Maxwell you had better keep those mangy animals away from me." Said Wufei.

He then noticed that both the animals were looking at him strangely.

"Maxwell make those dogs stop looking at him before I tear out thier eyes."

The white wolf stood and walked over to Wufei and turned its back on him then kicked dirt on his shoes.

Wufei stared as Duo began laughing.

The white wolf turned its head to look at him again and then walked back to Duo sitting in front of him but he noticed its limp.

"What happened to that one Maxwell?"

Duo looked up from petting the wolf to see Wufei looking at him.

"He was trapped under some rubble."

"Uh, Duo that's a she." Said Trowa as he walked over and sqautted by the Wolves.

Duo's eyes widened. "Well, we had better get going then." said Quatre.

Trowa picked the white wolf up and carried it to his gundam before Duo could protest.

"You would only be able to fit one in there anyway Duo." Said Quatre.

"Duo led the black wolf with him to his Gundam and noticed that it watched the white wolf till Trowa closed the hatch to his.

Later after they arrived back at Quatre's Mansion, Trowa was checking the white wolf over while Duo tried to think of a name for her.

"Okay how about..."

"Snowball?"

"Grrr."

"Okay, uh..." he smiled. "Relena?"

"Grr."

"Hn."

"Okay, okay take it easy Heero!" stated Duo.

"Alright how about Trinity?"

The wolf looked at him and tilted her head letting out a yip.

"Wow you are a smart doggy." said Duo.

"Duo is Trinity-san hungery?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to name the black one Maxwell?"

"Uh, how about...Nightshade?"

"Sounds nice Duo." said Quatre with a smile.

Duo smiled back, "Thanks Q-man."

-

Okay I want votes.

Who should I pair Serenity with?

RR!


	4. chapter 3

Moonlit wolf

By Chikara-Yuy

All righty!

Pairing votes go as thus

Duo 4

Heero 5

Wufei 2

Quatre

Trowa 1

Well for now Heero's in the lead. Come on more votes!

I do not own sailor moon or Gundam wing but I do own this story!

-

Trowa after looking Trinity over said "Well she has a sprained leg but its nothing some resting couldn't take care of."

Duo smiled then pushed the pushed what Quatre had fixed over to Trinity and Nightshade. They both looked up at it and then to different people Nightshade stared up at Duo while Trinity looked to Trowa and Heero.

Heero noticed the dogs were asking 'permission' to eat. "Eat." Trinity started to eat the food. While Nightshade sat patiently till Duo said eat also.

"It looks like they've been trained before or they're just really smart." said Duo with a big grin.

After the dogs had finished, the guys were ready to head to their own bedrooms for some sleep as it was growing dark outside. Trinity ran to the door and began looking at Heero. Heero walked over and opened the door for her letting the wolf run out into the dark woods behind the mansion. Nightshade sat by Duo until he told the dog to go out.

Heero went to the surveillance room and looked at each screen. When he came to the third one he blinked then, watched.

He saw a girl wandering around in the back woods. Thinking her an enemy Heero grabbed his gun and raced outside to find this intruder.

Once in the woods Heero slowed down and slinked quietly through the foliage. Heero came upon a spring in a clearing he hid himself in a tree and waited. The girl came in, and Heero watched her.

She was slim sort of fairy like, she had short silver hair, and she was walking into the clearing quietly not even making a sound. She was wearing black shorts and a black leather jacket.

Now for one of the gundam pilots this was easy, but this was just a mere slip of a girl!

He silently watched as the girl sat on a rock and dipped her hands into the clear water and drank it. He then silently slipped from his low branch to behind the tree. The girl turned her head when he did and started to walk into the water, as if to get away from him. Heero came from behind the tree.

When the girl saw him she dove into the water. Heero ran over and dove into the water. He knew that if this was an enemy he couldn't let her get away. He looked around under the water but didn't see anything. It was as if she had disappeared. Like…she hadn't even been there. He then saw something shining in the water he grabbed at it and clenched it tightly into his fist.

Heero swam out of the water and shook his head. Opening his hand he looked at the object. It was a bracelet a very tiny one and it seemed to delicate to just throw away, so he pocketed it, and searched the rest of the forest, but by the time he had finished doing that the sun was rising. So he headed back to the house. One there he noticed that both the wolves were back. Heero opened the door and commanded them in following them and shutting the door. Heero gave sigh as he entered his room he then noticed that Trinity was laying there at the foot of his bed.

Heero stared at her then knelt and gave her a pat on the head. He then noticed something shining in her fur. He tugged at it and found a necklace around her neck. Heero shrugged it off and left it around the dog's neck.

Trinity got up and stretched and walked out of the room and headed down the hall. Heero looked out his door and watched the dog get up on its hind legs and twist the knob with its mouth. He smirked as he watched it go into Wufei's room.

A yell echoed followed by curses and a happy dog yip. Duo opened his door nightshade beside him. Wufei came out of his room wiping at his face and a death glare on Duo.

"Maxwell that dog of yours is a menace!"

Duo choked back his laughter enough to reply, "It looks like she likes you too Wufei! But she's He-man's not mine."

Wufei then turned his rage on Heero. "Yuy keep that dog away from me! And ….why in the name of nataku are you wet?"

"Hn."

Heero walked back into his room Trinity following she stopped by Wufei's side and yipped.

Wufei glared down at her until she sat and offered her paw. Raising a brow the pilot of Nataku shook 'hands' with the dog.

Trinity then walked over to Trowa's room and looked at the door. Then using her head she pushed the half closed door open. Wufei and Duo headed down the stairs to let the wolf wake up the rest of their friends.

Trowa awoke to his bed sheets being pulled from the bed then a yip and a lot of growling.

He got up and walked around to the foot of the bed to see a wiggling mound of sheets. Trowa untangled the dog from the bed sheets before they could be ripped. Trowa then put the sheets back on the bed with Trinity watching. He then knelt down by the dog and patted her head. "You know you seem to be more human than wolf." With that he got up and walked out the room. When he turned back he noticed that Trinity was watching Quatre's door and walking over he opened it. Trinity walked in and Trowa wondered how she would wake up the sand rock pilot. But instead of watching he headed downstairs.

Trinity walked up to the bed and took a flying leap right onto Quatre's stomach. The blonde awoke with a scream.

"ARGH!"

looking at the wolf on his stomach Quatre could of sworn she was smiling. "he petted her then caught her scent. "You are so getting a bath Trinity-san."

He then decided to make sure the magnacs (Sp?) gave both wolves a decent bath.

He got up and walked down stairs with Trinity at his heels.

"Rashid, good morning."

"Good morning master Quatre. When did we get a wolf sir?"

"Oh? This is Trinity-san Rashid. There is another one but he is called Nightshade. Do you think you could get them a bath after breakfast?"

"Of course." Said Rashid. He knelt down and gave Trinity a pat.

-

later much later….

Heero and the others were outside training when a yell interrupted them. A bubble covered Trinity ran out the door then pummeled Wufei to the ground by jumping on him.

They looked behind her to see Rashid covered in soap suds, and trying vainly to catch the wolf.

Trinity raced behind Heero and looked from behind his legs at the angry Rashid. Duo was laughing at this point and Quatre was trying his darndest not to join the braided pilot on the ground in laughter.

Wufei was busy getting up but had an annoyed look on his face.

Heero hearing a noise behind him turned to see a dark haired man glaring at the wolf at his feet.

Heero nonchalantly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man.

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

"That is none of your business I am here only for the wolf."

Duo had stopped laughing and was glaring at the man.

The rest of them got into fighting stances. They didn't like the feeling this man was giving off.

Trinity was growling at him.

"So you don't want to just hand her over that easily? Fine. I will take her by force."

-

cliffy!

RR people!


	5. Chapter 4

Moonlit wolf

By Chikara-Yuy

_Okay sorry for not having updated in a while, I have been…preoccupied._

_But anyway gomen nasi! As for how the poll is going I will put it up in the next chapter._

_So on with the fic!_

* * *

Heero watched as black clad men jumped from the bushes. Trinity's growls got even deeper and she got in front of Heero as if to be a barrier between him and the strange men.

Then a shot was let off by one of them and the battle started. Heero got three to fight, while his other friends fought four or two. Trinity had taken down one of them men already and Nightshade was fighting with Duo.

Heero didn't notice that he had a one man in the bushes right behind him.

"Heero!" called Duo. Heero had turned to see a man aiming at him then heard the shot go off but the bullet didn't reach him at the last moment Trinity had jumped and taken the bullet for him. Heero sat on the ground where he had been knocked down by the wolf. The wolf stood in front of him bleeding in its right shoulder she seemed not to care. She was barring her teeth at the shooter. Heero didn't waste any time he grabbed his gun and shot the man dead on.

The battle continued, and Trinity kept fighting until another shot was fired this time at her.

Wufei saw the wolf get hit with an arrow in its back and ran to fight that man to make sure he didn't shoot any of his comrades after a few more minutes the fight was over. Only the first man was still standing he had been leaning against a tree watching the whole time.

Now that the fight was over, he clapped. "Well done, well done. It seems like you boys have done my job for me, all I wanted was the white wolf dead and now it's done. Ado."

With that said the man disappeared. Heero looked over to see the white wolf standing looking at where he had stood but as he made a move towards it turned to run.

"Stop." He commanded and watched as it froze and sat down to look at him. Heero finished the distance to her and picked Trinity up. Quatre was over in a second followed by Duo with Nightshade on his heels.

Wufei and Trowa followed right behind them. They all went into the mansion and Duo called for Rashid to bring him some blankets and a first aid kit. After Quatre had spread the towels out Heero laid Trinity on them. Quatre was going to pull the arrow out but Trinity snapped at him and moved away from his hand as much as she could. Heero then tried and to everyone's surprise, the wolf let him take the arrow out. Heero bandaged the dog's back and then laid her on her side to see about the bullet. Quatre handed him some tweezers and Heero took then and after he had used them to get the bullet out the then spread some antiseptic on the wound as he had done the back and wrapped it up.

After that had been done Duo had gone and brought back some blankets and a bowl of water. Heero once again picked up Trinity and took her to his room Duo following and Duo set the blankets on Heero's bed and put down a pillow then put a blanket on it and set the water next to it. Heero took the hint and set Trinity down on the pillow and grabbed the last blanket ant put it beside her.

Trinity laid her head on her paws and looked at Duo and Heero before closing her eyes.

Heero watched and he and Duo walked out of his room.

When they got down stairs Trowa had finished checking over Nightshade and he and Quatre both said that he would be fine. After that had been settled the boys discussed a little of what had happened.

"Well it seemed Trinity-san knew him, but why is he after her?" questioned the Arabian.

Duo shook his head "I don't know whom that guy but I know he was bad news."

Trowa leaned back and pondered something out-loud. "Maybe there is something we're missing. Something… important."

Heero stayed quiet and listened to their thoughts he himself was thinking along the same lines. Why was that person after Trinity I mean she was just a wolf right?

After a while the sun was just about to set when the guys went upstairs to go to bed, they would look up more on this in the morning. Heero was stopped at the top of the stairs by Duo who was thinking out-loud.

"It would possibly help out more if Trinity could talk eh Heero?"

Duo laughed at his own musings and walked into his room Nightshade following. Heero then headed to his room and stopped in the doorway in front of the window was Trinity but something was happening. He stood there transfixed.

Her front legs became long slender arms with just a hint of muscles. Back legs lengthened to become long and as slender as the arms with small petite feet. Long flowing silver hair was wrapped around the slender body hiding all other parts from his view, once the sun was fully set the figure began to tumble to the floor and Heero rushed over and quickly caught her. He looked down at girl in his arms. Small almond shaped silver blue eyes looked up at him from a pixie like face. The eyes after only seeing him shut as the girl fainted. Heero held her shocked. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't even believe it. He picked the girl up and laid her on his bed and put her beneath the covers. He couldn't be distracted, he was the perfect soldier. Heero grabbed a chair and sat there. he then noticed the necklace around the girl's neck. He reached out and picked up the charm studying it, it was a crescent moon with a wolf print in it.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered seeing the mark before in a base that had already been abandoned the soldiers dead or sometimes all locked up in their own cells. He wondered is this, the person who did it? who helped them? (An: Bingo, Bingo! Give the boy a prize!) He looked to the sleeping girl's face.

This girl had saved him during that fight and this is why that man is after her. Heero mentally gave himself a mission. Mission: Protect this girl and don't let that man hurt her. Costs: any. Danger risks: high. Weapons needed: any.

Heero then wondered if his friends would believe him. He would have to show them but how? If she changed at this sunset, does she change with every sunset? This would be hard to predict.

Heero settled back in his chair and fell asleep.

* * *

End chapter!

Okay I hope you guys liked it I will be updating soon! Promise!

R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

Moonlit Wolf

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke up when he heard a moan, he sat up and looked to the window. The sun was going to rise in a few minutes probably an hour left.

He then looked to the girl on his bed. She was sitting up and looking at him her head tilted to the side covers pulled up to her chin. She looked like a little kid.

"Who are you?" asked Heero staring at her speaking in his usual mono-tone.

The girl frowned her face going into a cute stubborn look.

"I should ask you the same question but for now…Where am I?" she asked.

Heero cleared his throat. "You are at Winner mansion. In my room. Now answer my question."

She rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at him the stubborn cold look returning.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I am a princess from the time called the silver millinium. I was sent her to live peacefully by my mother the queen and I have a stalker, that I wish to kill. Anything else?"

"For some reason, I believe you." Heero answered looking at her.

"Whatever," the girl mummbled.

Heero smirked at her, "Well, I do have one other question."

Serenity felt her heart jump for some reason, his smirk looked a little cute…

'CUTE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING I AM SO NOT GOING TO THINK THIS!'her mind screamed.

"First YOUR name."

Heero shook his head and looked back at her. _'If Duo thought Relena was pretty then he would say this girl was earthreal, and I happen to agree…wait a minute no, whoa Heero no cracking up now!'_

"Yuy Heero."

Serenity smirked at him it seemed to mock him for a moment before her looked turned semi-thoughtful.

Heero turned to look out the window the sun was now rising, he looked back over to Serenity to see her form changing back into that of a white wolf but she seemed to be sleeping…

Trinity was sitting on the bed next and Heero stared at the dog and patted her on the head.

"It seems I am going to have to look up this Silver Millinium…"

Heero stayed on his lap top and ignored the screams from Duo's room he knew that Trinity had gone and woke him up, and was now possibly moving onto Wufei.

'_Aha! Here it is…' _Thought Heero to himself.

He scrolled down the page reading it quickly.

The silver Millinium was believed to have existed at least one-thousand years ago. It was ruled by a queen who lived on the moon her name was Selenity. It is read that she had a daugter named Serenity. The kingdom is also read to have been on the moon, scientists have confirmed that there are ruins of what might have been a once beautiful palace one one side of the moon. What is really odd is that the fact that there was and is no atmosphere on the moon it preserved some very enchanting artifacts and other things.

_One of the men who visited the moon to check on this came back with reports that behind the palace there seemed to be a battle ground for the ground of the moon has what it looks to be old blood. This race, was called Luranian by people from long ago, and that the race didn't age or die and was said to be derived from Elves or the gods themselves that are in greek and roman legends._

_On the battle ground though the bodies of fallen warriors have also been preserved however scientists have refused to answer questions to this rumor._

Click here to supposed portraits of the queen and daughter 

Heero clicked the link and looked at the painting. It looked just like Serenity.

A small girl stood beside a taller woman in a white dress. The girl was in a matchng gown and her silver hair done up like her mother's and she had a big smile on her face.

He found another picture that showed the princess with some other girls around her age, they were in dresses and the princess had a black cat in her lap and beside her was…A black Wolf!

Heero put the site on bookmark and closed up his laptop. He then followed the rest downstairs and ate breakfast Trinity stole Duo's bacon not wanting dog food.

Heero looked to the black wolf..Nightshade and stared at him. He frowned and the dog seemed to smirk at him. Either this was real or Heero was slowly losing it…

He prefered it be the first thing.

"Guys we got a little mission tonight."

---------------

cliff

Okay I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it makes up for not updating in a while!

R&R please!


End file.
